


Three Weeks

by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort/Tragedy, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag/pseuds/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A John and Vriska fic in which Vriska is John's only hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three weeks

Three weeks

_Chapter 1 The princess of Light_

Your name is Vriska Serket; you're 18 years of age going on 19 and are currently one of the hottest celebrities on the chart. Your ride to fame took off when you stared in a movie called 'Planet blue' and then published your own comic book called 'Light Seekers'. You didn't expect to get so much attention, mainly because you didn't think your writing skills were that good and the same went for your acting skills, but here you were sitting at desk signing autographs for your fellow convention junkies.

You gave a small smile at the next person who stepped in front of you, this was the ninetieth person, you were beginning to grow quite bored of this, and not to mention your hand was begging you to take a break, but you couldn't, at least not for another hour. "Hello, what's your name?" You spoke softly and tried your hardest not to sound annoyed. "Elliot" the tall looking geek boy replied with a large smile. You nodded and quickly signed your name on his book, before waving the next person on.

"We can take a break soon Ms. Serket" a lady in her late twenties leaned over and whispered in your ear. You nodded slowly and watched as the women pulled away and went back into her intimidating stance. You hadn't looked up since that last person walked away; you were too busy looking at your hand which was starting to turn a light shade of pink. You flexed your hand and cracked your fingers trying to get the numbness to subside, it didn't work as well as you had hoped, but it was better than nothing.

You slowly looked up feeling a pair of eyes on you, "Hello" a boy probably no older than eleven smiled cheerfully at you, his buck teeth showing and everything. "Oh uhm, hello" you answered dumbly, "How long were you standing there" you laughed softly. The kid's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Oh not long at all, is your hand alright?" he looked your hand over and then looked back up at you.

You nodded before giving a small smile, "Yea it's fine, Thanks for being so concerned" you laughed again which probably made the kid's day since he was practically glowing. "So what's your name?" you clicked your pen and slid his book closer to yours ready to write his name down. "John Egbert" the small brunette spoke confidently, you thought his name sounded kind of funny, but by the way the kid said his name it was obvious that he was quite proud of it.

"Well there you go Egbert" you smiled and handed him the book, you looked behind the boy and noticed some of the impatient fans, they were getting agitated and complaining about the long wait. You scoffed softly, they had nothing to complain about, all they had to do was stand there, you on the other hand had to sign book after book, and write your name over and over again. Earlier you had gotten so sick of writing your name you had thought about writing a fake one, just to make things more interesting.

You turned you attention back to the child who was still standing there with a large grin on his face. "Yes?" you raised an eyebrow, you crossed your arms and sighed, "you know I have a lot of people waiting on me kid" you tried not to sound too mean, but you couldn't help but feel fed up, you were tired and all you wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and then sleep for days on end. "Comic book one chapter four" the bucked tooth youngster smiled. "What about it?" you groaned softly and rubbed at your temples pushing your glasses up in the process.

"Well in it, the Princess of light gives the commander also known as the Prince of air a heartfelt kiss" the boy smiled. You leaned your chin on the palm of your hand and looked at the boy confused not really understanding where the boy was going with this. "Yes, but that was only because the commander was dying and the princess used her kiss of hope on him" you gave a small smile. "Right!" the child known as John Egbert chirped.

"Well…are you dying?" you expected the child to say no, then you could tell him to be on his way and finish signing the butt-loads of other books that awaited to be signed. "I have Mesothelioma…so yes" the boy spoke softly, but he still had the same smile on his face that was there even before you acknowledged him. Your heart just about sank; you didn't know what to say, what could you say? You simply shook your head in disbelief and stared at the frail child before you. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything…I shouldn't have said that, I didn't say it so that you would pity me" John laughed softly. You stared at the boy sympathetically before turning your attention to a woman in the distance that looked similar to john only sadder, the women waved to him before giving you a small smile.

"Oh, that's my mom…I should probably get going, I really do love your books, they've gotten me through a lot, you should write more" he smiled brightly before quickly turning and slowly walking over to his mother. "Wait!" you quickly jumped up and scurried over to the boy, "Don't you want your kiss?" you knelt down so that you were at the youngster's level. "Is this a trick question?" he tilted his head and smiled so that his buck teeth slipped over his bottom lip.

You shook your head and stared seriously at him, John stared at you for a moment realizing this was no joking matter. You gave a small smile as a sudden blush appeared on John's pale cheeks, "Well uhh, I would be honored; Gosh I can't believe this actually happening! Me John Egbert kissing the Princess of Light! I mean…this isn't a dream right? Please don't let it be a dream!" the kid practically squealed. "You're really excited about this huh?" you smirked; John quickly nodded before clearing his throat and calming down.

"Well yea, I mean…who wouldn't be?" he tilted his head. You shrugged a bit, "It's no big deal" you stated simply, the brunette opened his mouth probably to protest but before he could speak you quickly leaned forward and latched your lips onto his. It was kind of a weird kiss, it was by no means sexy, but it wasn't horrible. He didn't really kiss back, most likely because he didn't know how, but you didn't mind. You pulled back after some time and handed John Egbert his book with your signature in it.

The boy's eyes widened as he stared off into space with a funny looking grin, he slowly pulled the book close to his chest and hugged it, still looking far off. "Well bye John Egbert" you smiled before standing up and heading back to your table. You watched the boy and his mother walk off, you couldn't help thinking how sweet that John Egbert kid was, you admired him. He was being placed in such a harsh predicament, but he still smiled like he would live forever or something. "Hey!" you snapped out of your thoughts and looked at the short and plump teenager in front of you. "Hey yourself" you snapped, "Do I get a kiss to?" the unattractive male wiggled his eye brows up and down. Your hands tightened into small fists, but you quickly relaxed and stood up.

"Oh you get something better than a kiss" you smiled and walked around the table as your batted your eyes flirtatiously. The teenager nearly drooled; this was probably the most action he had gotten in his life. "So what do I get?" he spoke heavily, probably trying to make his voice sound all seductive and what not, but it wasn't working. "Hmm, how about one of these?" you purred before kneeing the bastard in his crotch.

You watched as he heaved and leaned over clutching his stomach. "Pig!" you screeched before you were rushed out of the convention center your body guards surrounding you protectively with the paparazzi hot on your tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter 2 Visiting Hours_

Chapter 2 Visiting Hours

"Unbelievable! I can't believe you!" your boyfriend, who is also your current manager, paced back and forth before slamming two magazines in front of you. You looked over one of the magazines which had you kneeing that annoying fan of yours in the crotch on the front page, and then the other one showed a picture of you kissing John with the words 'Child Molester In Training' underneath it. "Well…at least they got my good side" you smiled before taking a sip of your coffee.

"This is no joking matter!" Karkat roared. "Do you want to ruin your reputation?" he slammed his hands down on the kitchen table and stared deeply into your eyes. You sighed softly and placed your coffee mug on the now shaking table. "You know that's not what I want" You stood up and crossed your arms. "Then you better get it together, Stop fucking screwing around! You know how serious this is!" he growled.

You walked over to him a small pout on your lips before jumping up and wrapping your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. "I'm sorry" you smiled, "oh no, nope, I'm not in the mood Vriska, you're seriously pissing me off" he rolled his eyes but held you up none the less. You leaned down and kissed him, "I'm sorry" you whispered before kissing him again. "You have (kiss) no idea (kiss) how mad I am (another kiss) at you" he glared up at you.

"Mad enough not to make out on your bed?" you looked down at him and tried not to laugh. "Well…not that mad" he gave a small smile before kissing you and carrying you to his bedroom.

You grinned when you were pushed onto the bed and giggled. "Why are you so good at getting yourself out of trouble?" he rolled his eyes before pulling your shirt off and then taking his off as well. "Oh you know. Talent" You smiled teasingly before sliding your hand on the back of Karkat's head and pushing it down so that his lips met yours. He pushed your legs apart sliding in between them so to get closer. You loved doing this kind of thing with him, he was usually always so angry and stressed, but when you two were like this, it was as if he was a completely different person. You rubbed your hips against his before biting down on his bottom on his lip and then moving to his neck were you began trailing small kisses. You smiled hearing his breathing quicken, and knew it wouldn't be long until he was begging you to stop the foreplay, or vice versa.

Karkat snapped his hips forward causing you to moan softly, he liked that reaction and continued his movements even as he moved away from your neck and began nibbling on your ear. You squealed softly, your ears were definitely sensitive, more so than other parts of your body, you had no idea why, but they just were. "I'm sorry what was that?" Karkat smirked, "What was what?" you asked innocently.

Karkat answered your question by nibbling on one of your ears again, you squealed almost louder this time and panted softly. "Knock it off asshole" you whined, Karkat laughed softly and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it hearing the phone ring. "Nooo" you groaned and quickly grabbed the phone, "Vriska give it here! It's probably a business call" he groaned. You shook your head before answering the phone and jumping on the bed, "Hello? No I'm sorry Mr.Vantas isn't here, he's too busy being a dick" you spoke in a deep voice trying to copy Karkat's.

Karkat laughed softly and stood up on the bed as well, "That's not funny! You'll get me in trouble" he hissed with a small smile. "You should probably call back later! I think he's in the next room with some…what do teenagers call them these days…oh uhm…whore?" you grinned before holding the phone a couple of inches away from you and moaning. "Oh not there! Mmmn!" to make it sound more realistic you began banging on the walls.

Karkat chased you around the room mumbling curse words under his breath, but he wasn't actually mad, if anything he was more amused. You quickly slid the phone down your pants and grinned evilly. "Oh real mature" he hissed as he went for the second phone in the living room. You pouted and hit the wall with the heel of your foot. "You're no fun" you crossed your arms. Karkat came back into the room, "I have to go work for a few hours…they're short a guy so I told them I'd help out" you watched as your boyfriend pulled another shirt on and fixed his hair.

"Butt-head, you shouldn't have answered the phone" you sighed. "I didn't, Mr.Vantas and his Whore did" he rolled his eyes. "Hehehe" you giggled, "You're such a trouble maker" he smiled. "I try" you shrugged and grinned before pulling Karkat by his tie and kissing him. He kissed you hard before pulling away, "I'll see you when I get home" he grinned before quickly walking out of the room. You groaned loudly hearing the door close behind him, "Fuck ass" you whispered to yourself before jumping and letting out a slight moan at the sudden vibration in your pants.

You quickly pulled the phone from your pants and held it to your ear. "Hello?" you answered curiously, though you had a feeling you already knew who it was. "Hey you know if you get tired of waiting around for me you could probably pleasure yourself with the phone. Just dial the home number and stick it back in your pants" Karkat laughed. You growled loudly, "Jerk!" you roared before hanging up and throwing the phone across the room.

You huffed and threw yourself onto the bed, there was no way you were going to sit around all day and do nothing, that would drive you crazy, you needed fresh air, but there was no way in hell you would be able to go anywhere without your body guards, they followed you everywhere. You would just have to come up with some kind of plan. After changing into some new clothes you headed out the door where you ran into the guards. "Hey guys" you smiled nervously.

There was no expression on their faces…none once so ever…they weren't having any of your shit today…none of it. "You guys really need to learn how to smile" you shook your head before heading for the elevator, the guards following close behind you…no surprise. You moved out of the way allowing the guards to go first, they thought you would jump in the elevator with them of course, but they were so wrong. You quickly hit the up button and watched a surprised expression wash over their faces. "Cya!" you waved just before the doors closed.

You decided to take the stairs, if you had waited for the next elevator the guards probably would have caught up to you. You made your way downwards and and into the lobby. "Going for a walk Ms. Serket?" the old man who worked at the front desk asked a bit surprised, he had never seen you without your abnormally large body guards. You quickly nodded before exiting the hotel all together and making your way down the street and a couple blocks over.

You took a deep breath and sighed happily, "Freedom" you cooed. You began thinking how wonderful it would be if every day was like this. You loved the idea of being independent. As you walked your mind began to wonder back to when you talked to that John Egbert kid. You wondered how he was doing and what he was doing. You couldn't get that derpy smile of his out of your head; he was a cute little thing. You surprised yourself a bit, you didn't really like kids, but for some reason this one was an exception.

You found yourself in front of a large building, you had never been to this side of town before, you had a feeling you had walked too far, but you would figure out a way to get back home later. You pushed the doors to the building open and walked in like you owned the place. You noticed several wheel chairs seated in the corners; you secretly wondered where their owners were. You approached the front desk and cleared your throat wanting the women's, who was typing away on her computer attention.

"May I help you" the women stared you up and down, "Yes, I wanted to know the information behind this building…it's rather large and I guess it just kind of sparked my interest" you smiled. "It's a children's hospital" the women spoke in a monotone voice before looking at you annoyed. "Look are you here to visit someone sweetie? If you aren't I advise going home" the women smiled. "I'd bet you'd like that wouldn't you" you grumbled under your breath. "Huh?" the lady raised one of her eyebrows which looked as if it had been drawn on with a messy pencil. "John Egbert…I'm here to visit John Egbert" you spoke quickly.

"I'm John Egbert" a small voice came from behind you. You turned around and stared at the young boy you had met at the comic convention. "Mr. Egbert you're supposed to be in bed" the women groaned. John smiled, "It's lovely to see you again Ms. Serket" the boy beamed ignoring the old wrinkly lady at the front desk. "It's good to see you to" you smiled and knelt down so you were John's height. "How'd you find me?" Egbert tilted his head and stared at you curiously. "Honestly, I have no idea, I was just kind of wandering around and I ended up here" you laughed softly. "I think its fate" John smiled, "Oh you do?" you raised an eyebrow. John nodded and began to walk, you followed behind him. "It's just like in book 3 chapter 4 when the Commander is supposed to save the princess, but he doesn't know where to go…he just follows his heart and he gets there" John spoke softly.

You smiled, "I'm glad you think so highly of my stories" you sighed. "Well don't you?" John looked over his shoulder glancing at you before turning and entering a small room with a bed and a tv that hung from the wall. "Not really" you shrugged simply, "Then you're crazy" John climbed up onto his bed and snuggled down in the covers. "Maybe" you smiled, "oh I think you are, you must be if you don't like your own comics" John stared, completely fixated on you.

"Don't make me blush" you rolled your eyes and sat at the edge of the child's bed. John laughed loudly before coughing hard and putting a hand on his chest. You stared at him surprised and a bit frightened, John held up his hand signaling for you not to worry, but his coughing didn't dwindle. "S-Should I go get one of the nurses?" you quickly jumped up. John quickly shook his head before gasping and coughing again, "I'll be right back!" you sprinted out of the room yelling for help.

It was quiet in the hospital and your voice seemed to bounce off the walls, in no time two small nurses ran into John's room already knowing what the problem at hand was. A small oxygen mask was placed over Egbert's nose and mouth, you watched as he breathed in deeply his little chest rising and then falling. The coughing almost instantly stopped, you were glad, the boy literally sounded like he was choking. The nurses left the room minutes later figuring john was alright.

You walked back over to the boy's bed and held his hand. "Did I scare you?" he asked softly, his voice a lot weaker and kind of scratchy. "Me frightend? Nah" you smiled, John grinned and squeezed your hand. "So where's your mother?" you asked softly and looked around. "At work…she usually calls around this time to see how I'm doing" he wheezed. You could feel your eyes start to water, but you held your tears back. John was suffering, but he played it off, he was so brave, you could never be like that.

"Oh I see" you mumbled not really sure what to say. John nodded slowly, talking most have been getting harder for him. "My throat hurts so bad…As well as my chest" he whispered. "Maybe I can have the nurses bring in some medicine" you smiled but frowned as the small boy shook his head. "I have my medicine already" he gave a small smile. You looked around and blinked when you didn't see it, John slowly raised his hand and pointed at you.

You rolled your eyes and laughed softly, "Just call me Cough Syrup" you sighed, John laughed softly, some of the color seemed to return to his cheeks, he smiled brightly up at you. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked bluntly. You thought for a moment before leaning close and kissing him. "Wowza" he grinned when you pulled back. "Yea Yea, now go to sleep" you smiled. "You'll leave" he spoke sadly, "Yes, but I'll come back tomorrow" you poked his nose which he wiggled in response.

"So this isn't just a one-time visit?" he sat up only to lie back down when a sudden burst of pain exploded through his chest. You smiled and nodded, "I'll be a regular visitor, I'll come here so much you'll get sick of me" you grinned. John shook his head and sighed, "I could never get sick of you" he whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. You watched over the boy for a few minutes before standing up and making your way out of the hospital where you covered your mouth and let the tears finally escape your eyes as you sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 the Seven Seas

Chapter 3 the Seven Seas

As you promised you visited John as much as you could, even if it did annoy your boyfriend to no end. This was just something you simply had to do, if not for John than for yourself. John quickly sat up seeing you had come to visit once again, he smiled brightly and quickly waved you over. "How are you feeling?" you inquired as you sat beside the sickly lad who shrugged his shoulders in replied and quickly changed the subject by asking you about Karkat. You had told John about your boyfriend some time ago, you thought he would take it rather hard, but to your surprise Egbert seemed more interested than anything.

"Karkat is fine, he's kind of mad at me for ditching work and coming to visit though, I guess I do come here a lot don't I?" you laughed softly. John slowly nodded, "Well maybe, but I enjoy your visits, if it weren't for you I'd be cooped up here all day with nothing to do" you watched as he nibbled on his bottom lip gently and stared off into space. He had been doing that a lot lately, you kind of wanted to ask what was on his mind, but you honestly didn't think it was any of your business. "Can we go to the park?"

You stared at Egbert for a few minutes as if you didn't hear him. John opened his mouth to ask again, but you cut him off. "Don't you have to stay in the hospital?" you raised an eyebrow. John sighed softly and rolled his eyes, you felt kind of stupid for asking, of course he wasn't supposed to leave the hospital, and you felt badly for reminding the poor soul, you figured John only wanted you to answer yes or no, he was growing impatient.

"You realize we'll get in trouble if we get caught" you leaned back a bit before looking at John Egbert seriously. John smiled taking your answer as a yes, "we won't get caught, the nurses are eating lunch anyways, they're pretty much oblivious to anything around this time" John practically beamed. "Well, if you say so" you really didn't see how you could say no, but on the other hand you really didn't want to get in trouble, who knew, maybe this counted as kidnapping?

Though honestly, it wasn't like john could get any worse going outside, maybe the fresh air would be good for him. You slowly and carefully helped the small boy out of bed and with him leading the way made it out of the hospital safely and unnoticed.

You watched as John stopped in front of you, his eyes closed tight and his chest rising and then falling as he took a deep breath of the crisp warm air.

"It's nice out here" he spoke softly, probably sensing that you had been staring; not like you could help it. "Yea, it's supposed to be like this all week. Though I have a feeling we might end up with a couple of rain showers" you looked up at the sky. John opened his eyes and stared up at you, "I wish it was raining right now" he mused. You nodded slowly, the two of you just stood there ignoring the people who passed by staring at you as they went.

"Come on then, time to go to the park" you turned around and pushed the cross walk button behind you. As soon as it turned bright green you made your way across the street with John holding onto your hand somewhat tightly.

"I have a request" Egbert stated as you rounded the corner to the park.

"Oh and what might that be?" you laughed softly, a hint of amusement in your voice. John blushed a bit and hummed quietly to himself as if trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say. "Well, I kind of want to play a game" he drawled. "What kind of game?" you looked down at him growing strangely curious.

"A game…about pirates" he sighed and quickly looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed. "I like pirates" you bluntly stated as you pushed the gate open to the park and made your way over to the swings. John grinned and practically skipped over to the swings. "So what are the rules?" you spoke up again. "You just have to use your imagination" he shrugged.

You thought for a moment before nodding, it seemed easy enough. "Alright then, my name shall be Captain John Egbert" he spoke excitedly before racing over to the playground and climbing up. "how original" you called sarcastically

"I like my name why change it" the boy whined. You swayed your head from side to side before jumping up to your feet. "Mine shall be, Marquise Mindfang…Captain Marquise Mindfang" you grinned devilishly loving how the name felt on your tongue. "Ooo cool name" Egbert chided. You nodded a quick thanks before picking up a stick and pointing it at John.

"Now Captain Egbert, I shall commandeer this ship and claim it as my own" you threatened. John looked around and panicked a bit, "Wait I don't have a sword" he gulped before sliding down the slide and picking up tree branch. "A good pirate always has a sword nearby" you scoffed before taking a couple steps forward.

"Hah! You wouldn't know what a good pirate was if it bit you in the behind" he jeered. The two of you circled each other, both of you trying to look as intimidating as possible. You secretly wondered who would make the first move, Egbert was kind of a passive person, so you had a feeling it would be you, and move you did, quick and swift, brave and true.

John was quite taken aback by your sudden movement, and displayed it by jumping backwards and letting out a small yelp. "Whatever is the matter captain Egbert? Are you afraid?" you sneered. "Ahaha, don't make me laugh, I don't know the meaning of the word" he smiled nervously. You bit your lip to keep from laughing and whisked your stick in a downward motion. Egbert blocked it, before pushing your stick away with his and hitting you gently in the shoulder.

You grimaced, "You've gotten stronger Captain" you took a step back.

"I would say so" the pale boy smirked before leaping forward and aiming for your other shoulder. You gave a quick turn and lowered your stick a bit so that it struck Egbert's leg. "Ahh!" he cried out, you pulled your stick back and stared at the small boy worriedly, but when he winked at you, you went back in to your stance and grinned wickedly.

"Ya scurvy dog!" he gasped a limped a bit. You laughed softly and dropped your sword as you grabbed your stomach and rolled around laughing hysterically. "Ya scurvy dog" you mocked and continued your giggling. John groaned, though after a few seconds smiled. "Was it really that funny" he let out a small laugh.

You nodded your head as you rid your eyes from the tears that were starting to fall down your cheek from laughing so hard. You soon were on your feet again sword in hand and ready to continue your fight for John's beautiful ship. John cleared his throat before getting back into character.

"Take this! And that!" he bellowed as he waved the tree branch around. You ducked, but still managed to get smacked a few times in the face. "Ow!" you whined before running over to the jungle gym and climbing up one of the ladders. "Good pirates never run from a fight!" John yelled before quickly moving after you.

"I don't want to be a good pirate anymore!" you half joked before standing at the top of the slide. You were trapped, the only way down was to either go down the slide, or go down the ladder that John Egbert…Captain John Egbert was currently climbing up.

"John" you pleaded, "That's Captain John to you" he smiled as he pointed his branch at you. You held up your hands in defeat before taking a step back. "Vriska look out!" john shrieked before grabbing onto the front of your shirt in attempt to pull you forward, but gravity just wasn't on your side.

The two of you tumbled down the slide screaming and hollering as you went. You landed face up your legs pointing to the slide while john laid the opposite way with his legs by the side of your head.

"Well that was fun" John smiled; you looked over at john and raised an eyebrow as you shook your head. You turned your attention to the sky and sighed softly. John looked up at the sky as well and smiled, "Thanks for getting me out of the hospital" he whispered.

"You got yourself out kid, all I did was follow you" you shrugged.

John stayed quiet and pointed up at one of the clouds, "That looks like a pirate ship to me" he turned his attention to you and watched at you tilted your head and stared at the cloud.

"Ya I can see now" you smiled, "Serket?"

"Egbert?" you looked over at John and nudged his foot with your head.

"What do you think it's like…to die?" he murmured the last part.

You honestly didn't know, you weren't really a religious person, so you didn't really know if you believed in life after death, but maybe there was something. "I'm not really sure" you spoke softly. You didn't want to have this talk; you had totally forgotten John was sick until now.

"I think when I die…I'll reemerge on a pirate ship with big white sails" he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

You gave a small smile, "You could sail the seven seas and follow the horizon" you shifted so that your head was beside John's. "Not the seven seas, the galaxy" he slowly opened his eyes and stared into yours. "The…Galaxy?" you tilted your head.

"Yea, could you imagine? Sailing through darkness with only the stars to guide you…or the milky way"

You gave a small smile; "I guess it does sound rather splendorous" you smiled. John nodded before moving his head closer to yours so that your foreheads were touching.

"I get jealous of Karkat sometimes" John admitted. "Whatever for?" you chuckled softly, you could feel your heart skip a beat, but you didn't want to let yourself think about it too much.

"Because he has you" Egbert looked away and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I'm nothing special, you could easily find a girl your own age you know" there was a small pain in your chest at the thought of John finding another girl to spend his time with. This was just plain unacceptable, you developing feelings for the younger boy who was by no means even remotely close to being of legal age.

"If I was your age would you date me?" John asked as he stared at you intently. You quickly sat up, this was getting way out of hand, it was scaring you. "We should probably get you back to the hospital now" you spoke quickly.

John grabbed onto your arm and squeezed it tightly, "John…" you sighed softly.

"Would you?!"

You didn't want to look over your shoulder, you didn't want to stare into his blue eyes and tell him everything that was running through your mind. "I don't know" you lied.

"You do to!" he grumbled before standing up and letting go of your arm. "Why can't you just give me an honest answer?!" he ululated.

"Why can't you just be quiet!" you roared as you quickly stood up and glared John.

"I just want to know" he hung his head; you sighed and let out a small groan of frustration. "…I would" you grumbled.

"If you were my age and if Karkat and I hadn't met…then I would"

John raised his head and smiled his two buck teeth showing and everything. You rolled your eyes and grabbed him by the hand as you pulled him back towards the hospital. John let you pull him and he didn't complain either, he was smiling the biggest smile you had seen yet.

He was completely lost in his thoughts; you looked over your shoulder and gave a small smile.

( To be Continued!)


End file.
